Warrior Refleto's Rise
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is Warrior Reflet's Rise Texting Story.
1. P1

Dana The Writer: Here is a background texting story in which Warrior Reflet Goes To Fates World Searching For Warrior Inigo And Ends up becoming Warrior Kamui's Tactician.

_

Warrior Refleto's Rise Part 1 - Warrior Reflet Detects Energy at Mila Tree and Warrior Inigo having Been There

Warruor Robin: -Stands With Warrior Reflet at the Mila Tree.-

Warrior Robin: Why are we here again?

Warrior Reflet: Well Little Brother I detect Warrior Inigo having been here. He was not in the group to get to Warrior Tiki.

Warrior Reflet: I also detect A Weird energy signature around the Mila Tree.

Warrior Robin: That I can agree with. Why couldn't we brought the army?

Warrior Robin: We can't go missing too. Warrior Chrom needs us for Walhart.

Warrior Reflet: I know but...

Warrior Robin: Sis, You can't mean to tell me you miss Warrior Inigo.

Warrior Reflet: I do so what?

Warrior Robin: Argh, you'll fallen for that philander.

Warrior Reflet: Yeah. -blushes-

-Suddenly a portal opens under Warrior Reflet and she falls through.-

Dana The Writer: End Of Part 1.


	2. P2

Dana The Writer: Here is P2 Of Warrior Refleto's Rise Texting Story.

Warrior Refleto's Rise P2 - Warrior Corrin's Orders to Defeat Warrior Kamui

Warrior Zero: I won the match.

Warrior Garon: Good Job Warrior Zero. You have Earned the Right to marry Warrior Corrin.

Warrior Leo: Wait, The Right?

Warrior Garon: Yes or should I call you, Warrior Zero, Warrior Niles?

Warrior Xander: You knew?!

Warrior Iago: The Whole point of the tournament is to see who can be the stealthiest. That Warrior Niles Proved he could do by even tricking me and King Garon.

Warrior Corrin: So The Stealthiest wins the right to my hand in marriage.

Warrior Garon: Until I die. Then Warrior Xander Can decide.

Warrior Corrin: -blushes-

Warrior Garon: For now I have orders for you, Warrior Corrin.

Warrior Garon,Your Twin Brother who picked neither side has won over Warrior Camilla and Warrior Elise.

Warrior Garon: Defeat Warrior Kamui and the two traitorous Royalty.

Warrior Nohrians: -Gasp-

Warrior Corrin: Alright but I want Warrior Jakob To Come with me.

Warrior Garon: I agree to that since he is your remaining retainer.

Dana The Writer: The End Of Part 2...


	3. P3

Dana The Writer: Here is P3 Of Warrior Refleto's Rise Texting Story.

Warrior Refleto's Rise P3 - Warrior Reflet Arrives in Fates World

Warrior Reflet: Argh, is this where those 3 have disappeared to?

Warrior Selena: Who is there?

Warrior Reflet: I am.

Warrior Selena: Warrior Reflet?

Warrior Reflet: -Nods confused-

Warrior Selena: -Whispers- It's me, Warrior Severa. If You're here, come up with a cover name.

Warrior Refleto: -Changes Profile name To Warrior Refleto- Then Warrior Refleto.

-Energy pumps into Warrior Refleto and she gains A personal skill called Tactician's Eye which doubles Terrain boosts to all allied units within 5 spaces of her.-

Warrior Refleto: What just happened?

Warrior Selena: You gained a personal Skill.

-Warrior Camilla then approaches.-

Warrior Camilla: Who is this woman, Warrior Selena?

Warrior Selena: This is an ally of mine from my homeland and now seeks to aid us by being Warrior Kamui's Tactician which I can say that she is a good one.

Warrior Camilla: Well then ally of my retainer, what's Your name?

Warrior Refleto: Warrior Refleto madam. I can sense you're a princess of the 2nd kingdom of this land.

Warrior Camilla: Yes That Kingdom is Warrior Nohr but I am currently against it thanks to Warrior Kamui picking neither side in a war against Warrior Hoshido.

Warrior Refleto: I see. -Groans-

Warrior Camilla: Something wrong?

Warrior Refleto: An Army of Warrior Nohrians, Led by the Dragon Princess she is called, is heading this way.

Warrior Camilla: You can sense that?

Warrior Selena: Her Personal Skill must have sensed them coming. I told you she is a good tactician.

Warrior Camilla: It must be Warrior Kamui's Twin Sister, Warrior Corrin, leading them.

Warrior Refleto: It might be a good idea to let Warrior Kamui know then.

Dana The Writer: End Of Part 3...


	4. P4

Dana The Writer: Welcome Back To "Warrior Refleto's Rise" Texting Story. Background Song is Have You Got It In You? by Imogen Heap.

 **Warrior Refleto's Rise P4 - Battle Against Warrior Corrin and The Warrior Nohrian Army**

Warrior Corrin: They are just over in this area in... Wait What?

Warrior Jakob: What is it, Milady?

Warrior Corrin: They're in Battle Positions.

Warrior Nohrian Mercenary: How could they know we were coming?

Warrior Corrin: I am seeing.

Warrior Corrin: -Looks At The Battlefield arrangement and sees someone new next to Warrior Selena, Warrior Corrin, Warrior Azura, and Warrior Camilla helping them plan out.-

Warrior Corrin: There is someone new helping them that spotted us.

Warrior Nohrian Paladin: Who could this someone new be?

Warrior Jakob: Judging by the fact Warrior Selena seemed to introduce this female Tactician to Warrior Kamui, I say it is someone from Warrior Selena's Homeland.

Warrior Refleto: That is correct. I am Warrior Refleto, A lead Tactician In Warrior Selena's Homeland who learned Warrior Selena, Warrior Odin, And Warrior Laslow are here.

Warrior Refleto: In Learning This, I learned what Warrior Kamui Knows and Have Come to be His Tactician.

Warrior Corrin: This I must hear.

Warrior Kamui: I am sorry, Twin Sister. I can't tell you here.

Warrior Refleto: -Whispers to Warrior Selena-

Warrior Refleto: They don't Look like dragons. Why are they called The Dragon Prince and The Dragon Princess?

Warrior Selena: They are like manaketes.

Warrior Selena: In Warrior Kamui's case, he Can Wield Swords\Katanas and Staves\Rods as well a stone.

Warrior Selena: In Warrior Corrin's case, she can wield Swords\Katanas And Tomes\Scrolls as well as a stone.

Warrior Refleto: I see.

Warrior Kamui: Got any ideas for this battle, Warrior Refleto?

Warrior Refleto: Focus Units in the area that is five spaces around me. That Doubles Their Terrain Boosts. I will beat Warrior Corrin.

-Meanwhile on the other side-

Warrior Jakob: I will advance first milady. Then you can.

Warrior Corrin: Alright, Warrior Jakob. Please Forgive me if I fail, Warrior Niles.

Warrior Jakob: You really do love that man, don't you?

Warrior Corrin: Yeah.

-The battle starts and both sides do their strategy. Soon Warrior Jakob encounters Warrior Felicia.-

Warrior Jakob: Hello, Warrior Felicia.

Warrior Felicia: You don't understand the truth behind This War. Please don't make us have to fight.

Warrior Jakob: You're The One who doesn't understand the truth. After all You didn't have to cheer up Lady Warrior Corrin after Her Twin Brother Sided with Neither Side.

Warrior Felicia: I had to cheer up Warrior Kamui After His Twin Sister sided against him.

Warrior Jakob: Yeah But you had Warrior Gunter To help.

Warrior Felicia: No I didn't Because he wouldn't talk to Warrior Kamui Since he found him.

Warrior Jakob: Then why did it seem like he was faster than Warrior Corrin?

Warrior Felicia: The person who was helpful was Warrior Azura as She's Been a good friend talking about both sides and the truth with him so far. He trusts her alot. in fact I think he loves her.

Warrior Jakob: But They're Siblings.

Warrior Felicia: No She is princess of the invisible Soldiers' Homeland.

Warrior Jakob: What? Is this the only part of the truth that you can tell me?

Warrior Felicia: Yes.

Warrior Jakob: Then Lets battle to find out who is right.

-Warrior Felicia and Warrior Jakob battle with Warrior Felicia winning.-

Warrior Jakob: It seems your conviction is stronger than mine.

-They then continue advancing. Then Invisible Soldiers Of The Unknown Kingdom appeared.-

Warrior Refleto: What are those?

Warrior Selena: Invisible Soldiers!

Warrior Refleto: I see. Tell me what those are.

Warrior Selena: -Whispers to Warrior Refleto-

Warrior Selena: They are like the risen and of the land of Warrior Azura's.

Warrior Refleto: How do you know that Warrior Azura is their princess when only Warrior Kamui and Felicia Know?

Warrior Selena: I got here thanks to The Villain's Human Form same with Warrior Laslow And Warrior Odin.

Warrior Corrin: Defeat the Traitors first.

Warrior Refleto: Everyone, I will handle Warrior Corrin Now!

Warrior Refleto: -Runs To Warrior Corrin.-

Warrior Refleto: Chains Of Containment!

-Chains wrap around Warrior Corrin's Arms.-

Warrior Corrin: Argh. What is this?

Warrior Refleto: Thoron! -Sends a Thoron at Warrior Corrin.-

Warrior Corrin: It can't be. -is defeated.-

Warrior Kamui: Whoa where did the chains come from?

Warrior Selena: Personal family magic... She is related to a villain of our homeland.

Warrior Kamui: How do you trust her, Then?

Warrior Selena: She has memory loss. She also got Warrior Laslow to flirt with no one but her by falling for him.

Warrior Beruka: You mean Warrior Laslow the retainer of Warrior Xander because he has flirted in this land.

Warrior Refleto: Whaaaa-?! I'm gonna hit him a lot!

Warrior Selena: Probably shouldn't Said That, Warrior Beruka.

Warrior Beruka: I didn't know she'll scream.

Warrior Selena: She hates it when Warrior Laslow Flirts with other girls.

Warrior Refleto: -Places Hand On Warrior Corrin's Cheek and Groans.-

Warrior Corrin: What are you waiting for? Kill me!

Warrior Reflet: Warrior Kamui, Come place your hand On Warrior Corrin's Cheek.

-This Surprises Everyone but Warrior Kamui who does as he is told. This sends energy rushing into Warrior Corrin And Warrior Jakob that are Warrior Kamui's Memories.-

Warrior Kamui: So Warrior Garon held a tournament for your hand, Twin Sister?

-It seems Warrior Corrin's Memories also were added to Warrior Kamui.-

Warrior Corrin: Yeah.

Warrior Kamui: Who won?

-All but recent memories it seems which Warrior Corrin Blocked.-

Warrior Corrin: Warrior Niles... -blushes- ... who I wanted to win.

Warrior Camilla: Warrior Niles Won? I can see why you like him. The problem is he can't Marry you if you die.

Warrior Kamui: Twin Sister, you saw my memories. Would you and Warrior Jakob join us?

Warrior Corrin: Yeah we will.

Warrior Flora: -Appears.-

Warrior Flora: I will join you too.

Warrior Jakob: I wondered why you disappeared. It was to protect the Ice Tribe.

Warrior Flora: Yeah.

Warrior Gunther: That puts us 5 retainers together finally.

Warrior Jakob: What do you mean by 5, Old man?

Warrior Felicia: Warrior Kaze has Become a Retainer To Warrior Kamui.

Warrior Corrin: I got a retainship with him in conquest style.

Warrior Azura: Now You and I can talk.

Warrior Corrin: Yeah.

Warrior Corrin: We need to find Warrior Iago. He has my dragonstone.

Warrior Refleto: Is that why I don't see it in your inventory?

Warrior Corrin: Yeah. Twin Brother, When did you find Warrior Refleto?

Warrior Kamui: Recently.

Warrior Corrin: Really?

Warrior Refleto: Yeah I am Also Warrior Laslow's Wife and mother of his first child Linfan.

Warrior Refleto: He hasn't had any others Here yet?

Warrior Corrin: Nope. You must have just got to this land to ask these questions.

Warrior Refleto: Yeah. Lets head to wherever we're going.

Warrior Kamui: That is Bottomless Chasm so let's go.

The End Of This...


End file.
